Happy anniversary
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: The morning of Kurt and Blaine's anniversary. They'd agreed not to bring gifts to school, but neither of them actually stuck by that agreement.


**A/N**: These are getting shorter every day, it seems. Anyway, here's my drabble for day 4 of Klaine week: Klaine's anniversary! :) I'm aware that this isn't actually about what they're doing (only about a fraction of it), but I figured there'd be enough fics like that, so I did this instead. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this, and if you feel like it, please leave a review! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee (if I did, it'd be the Klaine Show instead, methinks)

* * *

><p>Blaine had woken up earlier than usual that day, just to make sure everything was perfect. Today was, after all, his one year anniversary with Kurt, which they would be celebrating after school. Which was not to say that they couldn't also celebrate it at school a little bit, of course.<p>

When he'd left for school, Blaine double-checked to make sure he had his first gift in his bag. Of course, it might be more romantic to bring flowers or chocolate or what have you, but those flowers would need a vase and chocolate would melt, so Blaine kept those for later.

He'd briefly thought about showing up at the Lima Bean anyway – they took turns getting coffee there, then meeting the other in the McKinley parking lot or the choir room – to surprise Kurt, but since he'd lost a lot of time daydreaming, he decided against doing so. Instead, he waited at Kurt's locker.

Before long, Kurt arrived, his face lighting up the moment he caught sight of Blaine. He glanced around swiftly and apparently deemed the hallways to be deserted enough to lean in and press a quick kiss to Blaine's lips before handing Blaine his coffee.

"Happy anniversary," he said quietly. "So, I take it we're still on for tonight?"

Blaine smiled. "Happy anniversary to you too," he replied, before taking a small sip from his coffee. "And yes, everything's still going according to plan. We'll drive by your house after school, where you can get all your stuff and leave your car, and then we'll go to mine."

Kurt smiled back lazily. "Your parents are still in England? They're not coming back all of a sudden?"

Blaine snorted indignantly. "I sure hope not. Anyway – I brought you something."

He carefully took an envelope out of his bag and handed it to his boyfriend. Kurt took it, shaking his head slightly. "I thought we'd agreed on doing this gift giving thing after school?" he asked, but he opened the envelope anyway. He elicited a soft gasp and glanced up at Blaine in surprise. "_Wicked_, Blaine? What – how did you get these? They've been sold out for ages."

Blaine shrugged, though he was unable to keep a smile off his face. "I know it's only a community theatre, but… And yeah, they were sold out ages ago, but I've had these for ages as well." He smiled apologetically. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep this a secret from you."

"It's amazing," Kurt said softly. "_You're_ amazing, Blaine. Thank you, so much." By now, the hallways were a lot busier, so they had to settle for a brief hug. "And… actually, I brought you something too," he admitted bashfully once they let go. "It's nothing compared to this, but… it's not all I got you, of course."

He opened his bag and took out an envelope as well. As he handed it to Blaine, he seemed a bit embarrassed. "Kurt," Blaine muttered as he opened it. It was a large postcard of sorts, and knowing Kurt, he'd probably made it himself. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

"I figured you could… put it in your locker, maybe," Kurt suggested. "That's why I'm giving you this now. If I had known you'd – "

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted him. "It's great. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt replied, smiling broadly. "And I would love to just… skip class and spend the whole day with you…"

"I know," Blaine said, grinning. They'd discussed that option over a week ago, when making plans for what they were doing for their anniversary. In the end, they'd decided to go to school anyway. There was always the weekend. "Me too."

"Let me just put some things in here and we can go to your locker," Kurt said.

"I'm going to miss you today during class," Blaine told him as they walked. "I always do, but it's going to be even worse today."

"We could always go home 'sick'," Kurt pointed out.

"That would probably look very suspicious," Blaine retorted. "The both of us being sick on the day of our one year anniversary."

Kurt shrugged, smiling. "We'll figure something out." Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. They always did, after all.


End file.
